A Kiss Before Dying
by monkeyrawr
Summary: ¿Por qué no había sido como en el desierto de Bialya? ¿Por qué no había escuchado el rayo como lo hizo con la bomba que cayó sobre ellos? ¿Por qué fue incapaz de cargarla y sacarla lejos de ahí? Situado después de "Failsafe".
1. You escaped like a runaway train

Inspirado en los retos de la comunidad **30vicios**._  
>No soy dueña de Young Justice.<em>**  
>Posibles spoilers.<strong>_  
>Kid Flash &amp; Artemis.<br>_

_#01. Límite.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Se dejó caer, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus manos cubriéndole el rostro.<p>

_No podía soportarlo. _

Simplemente no podía olvidar la película que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Esa sucesión de imágenes que aparecían de la nada, y que eran la causa principal de sus pesadillas. Nada de lo que Black Canary dijese funcionaba. El poco desempeño y avance de su parte, solo servía para recordarle que él no había estado ahí.

_No la había salvado._

Wally West soltó un suspiro cargado de emociones. Las tenues luces del pasillo lo iluminaban apenas, creando ese aspecto de cueva abandonada. Porque lo era, al menos en parte. Todos los superhéroes se habían marchado a dormir. A pesar de que la Cueva no era especialmente agradable, podía permitirse albergar a unas cuantas personas.

¿Qué hacía, de cualquier manera, fuera de su habitación?

No lo sabía. Recordaba haberse despertado, asustado, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Por más que intentaba volver a dormir, le era imposible. No importaba cuantas vueltas diese en su cama, no podría conciliar el sueño. Por eso había salido a tomar un poco de aire, a robar alguna galleta de las alacenas, y a quedarse ahí, sentado en el suelo, con los sentimientos en una mano y pensamientos en la otra.

No pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el inicidente de Manhunter. Semanas, en las que el equipo no hablaba, y solo se dedicaba a mostrar sus debilidades. Sus grietas en cuanto a relaciones personales. Su temor a perder a sus compañeros, a evitar que una catástrofe arrasara con el mundo entero. Semanas sin misiones, en las que solo se dedicaban a los asuntos de la escuela, a pasar el rato frente a un televisor, y a tener terapias individuales con Black Canary. Aún así, era una rutina que todos comenzaban a odiar. Se odiaban _a sí mismos_ por momentos. Evitaban mirarse el uno a otro, porque entre ellos solo había miradas de culpabilidad y súplica. Querían que el eco del televisor callase sus pensamientos, porque todos significaban lo mismo: un abismo en el que todos, tenían miedo.

¿A quién podían engañar?

Eran jóvenes. Ellos querían luchar contra los villanos de las caras largas y las órdenes de dictadores. No esperaban perder sus vidas ni arriesgar todo por la salvación del mundo. Y sin embargo, en aquella simulación donde incluían las muertes del equipo, todo había sido diferente. Habían caído por el abismo de sus almas, encontrándose con los peores temores de cada uno, deseando que eso no fuese más que un sueño. Esperando que esa realidad fuese buena con ellos y los rayos desintegradores no fuesen más que una lucecita parpadeante.

¿Pero, y si hubiese sido real?

Alzó su vista, mirando fijamente al techo. Esa serie de pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza no eran buenos. No para su salud. Pensaba en ello una y otra vez, hasta que no podía más y salía corriendo. _Hasta que huía de él mismo_.

Se levantó de un salto, y golpeó la pared con el puño desnudo. «Eres un cobarde» se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Volvió a golpear la pared, con más fuerza. «Todo es tu culpa» le gritó la voz interior, logrando que soltara un gruñido de rabia. Dejó que su frente chocara contra la pared, apoyándose de esa forma, con los puños aún cerrados, y con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

Unos pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

No se giró para ver a la silueta, pero pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, unos pantalones de pijama con adornos de Batman. Supo entonces que era Robin.

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. — murmuró Wally. Era ahí donde aparecía el discurso educacional. Donde intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor con unas cuantas palabras. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo. — Descuida. — añadió, alejándose de la pared, para mirarlo a los ojos. Por primera vez, desde que estaban en la Cueva, pudo verle las orbes azules.

— ¿Problemas para dormir? — inquirió el pelinegro, apoyando su espalda al lado contrario de la pared en donde estaba su amigo. — Te vas a lastimar. — le advirtió, señalando con sus ojos los puños fuertemente cerrados.

— No he podido dormir en semanas. — admitió, soltando la presión de sus nudillos, y volviendo a apoyarse en la pared. — Lamento si te desperté. — se refería, por supuesto, a los golpes en su arranque de desesperación. La habitación de Robin no estaba lejos, por lo que pudo haberle escuchado.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

— Estaba despierto. — comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. — Pensé que te escabullirías hacia... ya sabes. — se dejó caer al suelo, y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

El puerto.

El único lugar al que Wally podía ir. A donde iba a descargar su furia. Donde se perdía por horas, reflexionando sobre la vida, sobre ser el sobrino del mismísimo Flash, y sobre todo, pensaba los diálogos automáticos que soltaría su boca ante cualquier pregunta de Black Canary. Y claro que su amigo conocía el lugarcito. Solía seguirlo para asegurarse de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. «Como si fuese posible» pensó, cerrando los ojos un instante. Escuchó que Robin jugaba con algo, quizás con un cinturón para dormir, o algo. Echó la cabeza para atrás, y soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? — le preguntó el pelinegro, moviendo su mano, mientras buscaba en uno de los compartimientos del cinturón, una golosina.

— ¿Uh? — murmuró Wally, negándose a abrir los ojos.

— Artemis. — recalcó su amigo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Muy en su interior, quería ver su reacción ante ese hilo de conversación. Quería saber si sus sospechas eran correctas. Averiguar por qué caía sobre ellos la mayor parte del dolor, en lugar de caer en los demás miembros del equipo.

Wally abrió los ojos, y chasqueó la lengua ligeramente.

— ¿Esa chica _creepy_? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? — preguntó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Wally lo sabía. Había sacado las cuentas, pero evitaba el tema. Sabía que Robin no se daría por vencido, y que eso, jamás se lo tragaría. Era cuestión de tiempo. Ni el mismo podía mantener todos sus sentimientos en una cajita. Eso era imposible.

— He visto las cintas de seguridad, Wally. — Robin imitó a su amigo y echó la cabeza para atrás, entrecerrando los ojos. — Gritas su nombre por las noches. — murmuró, muy bajito. — ¿Esas son tus pesadillas? — le preguntó, soltando un suspiro, para después volver a observarle. Pudo notar en su rostro un mínimo cambio, de ese estado ausente a uno de seriedad y angustia.

— Ciertamente es una _pesadilla_. — respondió después de un tiempo, haciendo énfasis en la parte final. Abrió los ojos, y observó al chico maravilla. No podía mentirle. Tampoco podría esquivar sus preguntas. Y él, personalmente, dudaba poder mantener sus sentimientos dentro. Soltó algo parecido a un «bah» y se llevó una mano al cabello escarlata. — No lo sé. Todas las pesadillas inician de una forma diferente, pero terminan igual. — añadió, tardío.

Pudo ver la media sonrisa de Robin.

— Entonces… ¿tienes miedo a quedarte sin rival de comentarios sarcásticos? — tanteó por el lado sencillo de la situación. Quizás rodear el punto medio era lo mejor. Al menos así le sacaría un par de respuestas.

Un silencio incómodo fue su respuesta. Evitó total contacto visual con Robin. No quería darle una respuesta.

_Porque no la sabía._

Artemis.

Él, el sobrino y protegido de Flash, no había sido capaz de hacer algo por ella. La había dejado morir. ¿Por qué no había sido como en el desierto de Bialya? ¿Por qué no había escuchado el rayo como lo hizo con la bomba que cayó sobre ellos? ¿Por qué fue incapaz de cargarla y sacarla lejos de ahí?

¿Qué tan importante era para él?

Había sido la primera en golpearlo, la primera en colocarle el estúpido apodo de _Baywatch_, la protagonista de todas las peleas sin sentido, y la primera en preocuparse por su brazo.

Entreabrió los labios ligeramente. La respuesta había llegado a su mente con más rapidez que él comiendo caramelos y golosinas.

— No quiero perderla. — soltó de repente. Robin no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, quedándose callado para que continuara. Con la pericia adquirida, y para su sorpresa, Wally continuó. — Es horrible, _dude_. Quiero decir… pude salvarla. Yo solo quería que ese rayo desintegrador fuese como en las películas. Quería ser el héroe, salvarla… y traerla a casa. — un golpe en el suelo vino después de su confesión. — Pero no pude. — admitió, con tristeza.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la instancia.

Robin se movió un poco, incómodo. Considerando que Batman parecía carecer de sentimientos de ese tipo, no podía ser de alguna ayuda en ese tema. Suspiró, entonces, llevándose las manos tras la nuca.

— Entonces… — dejó la frase al aire. El pelirrojo lo miró, expectante. — ¿Te gusta? — preguntó, curioso.

Wally soltó una carcajada.

— Ni en un millón de años. — respondió, extendiendo su mano para que Robin le ayudase a incorporarse. Así lo hizo, con una ceja alzada y los brazos en jarras, esperando una respuesta.

El joven superhéroe lo miró, fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de que me creas? — preguntó entonces, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

La respuesta del pelinegro le llegó, lejana, perdiéndose entre los ruidos de la cueva y el eco de sus paredes.

— Ninguna. —

Una a una, las tenues luces se apagaron.


	2. My heart's beating like a steam boat

Inspirado en los retos de la comunidad **30vicios**._  
>No soy dueña de Young Justice.<em>**  
>Posibles spoilers.<strong>_  
>Kid Flash &amp; Artemis.<br>_

_#02. Infierno.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.<p>

El olor a hollín y aceite gastado penetró sus oídos. Una mezcla entre metal contra metal, y un montón de chispas por doquier, la cegaron durante unos segundos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, acostumbrándose al nuevo olor que penetraba sus fosas nasales, al incalmable ruido de las máquinas, y sobre todo, al olor a hierba y carne podrida. Intentó acostumbrarse al olor. Abrió el ojo derecho, y pudo darse cuenta de que una lágrima con tierra se había convertido en barro sobre su ojo.

Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, y volvió a tomar aire.

El ruido de fondo le avisaba que algo andaba mal. Tal vez era por ese sonido metálico, o por el sonido de explosiones constantes, así como de golpes en el suelo y gritos de socorro. ¿Era alguna prueba de su padre? ¿Quería ver cómo salía de esa situación? Já. No le _daría_ esa satisfacción.

Se quedó quieta en el suelo, sin abrir los ojos. Le dolía la espalda como los mil demonios. ¿Sus piernas estaban bien? Intentó moverse. Funcionaban, o eso creía. No parecía haber señales de alguna fractura realmente importante. Movió el brazo derecho. También dolía como los mil demonios. ¿El izquierdo funcionaba? Lo probó, cerrando y abriendo el puño varias veces. Al menos podría utilizar su arco.

_¡Su arco!_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. El barro desapareció en el momento, dejando la zona de su párpado ligeramente sensible. «Genial, ahora estoy medio ciega y medio muerta» pensó, incorporándose lentamente. Quedó sentada en el suelo de granito. — ¿Uh? — susurró, llevándose su mano buena a la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¡Por el amor a Superman! ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? ¿Qué era ese lugar, en primer lugar? ¿Y qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Dónde cojones estaba su arco?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Intentaría recuperar su memoria, o trozos de ella. Cualquier dato que le mostrara _por qué_ _y por quién_ estaba ahí, era válido. Las imágenes comenzaron a flotar en su mente: esa no era una estúpida prueba de su padre, era una misión de la Liga. Recordó a Batman advirtiéndoles de los peligros, a M'Gann negándose a entablar comunicación telepática, y a ellos, aterrizando en la bio-nave en algún punto del Ártico. Abrió mucho los ojos, pestañeando varias veces. Claro, hasta ahí lo entendía. ¿Qué demonios con todo lo demás? No tenía ni una idea de por qué le dolían todas las articulaciones del cuerpo, ni por qué estaba en un lugar que olía peor que el basurero de Happy Harbor.

Aún confundida, y haciendo caso omiso a lo que su cuerpo le decía, intentó ponerse de pie. La cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento y estaba segura que tenía sangre pegada a todo el cuerpo. Se apoyó en uno de los cubos de basura que estaban apilados a un costado. — ¿Pero qué demonios? — estalló, quitándose el carcaj de la espalda. Tampoco tenía flechas. Soltó un bufido y comenzó a andar, ajustándose el carcaj de nuevo. Sus piernas no querían reaccionar, y tenía esa sensación graciosa de entumecimiento en la pierna derecha. Una de sus manos fue a parar a su estómago. Había sangrado bastante. Podía jurar en ese momento que tenía cortes no profundos, pero que sí dejarían cicatrices.

Alzó la vista gradualmente. El lugar parecía ser una fábrica en mal estado. Había algunos ventanales en donde se filtraban halos de luz. Cubos y cubos de materia inorgánica, así como de residuos radioactivos, eran conducidos por un enorme brazo mecánico hacia lo que parecía ser un gran agujero en el centro de la nada. Artemis alzó una ceja, y siguió avanzando por el recinto. Las explosiones que había escuchado con anterioridad se habían esfumado, y solo quedaban los sonidos métalicos, el olor a hollín y el enorme brazo que movía todo. Además de ella, claro.

Se dio un golpe en la frente, con la palma de su mano, justo como acostumbraba a hacerlo M'Gann. La fábrica se llamaba _Grønland, _y contaban los mitos que ahí se trabajaban con cyborgs, androides, y muchas veces, abominaciones. Los habían mandado ahí para una misión de observación, simplemente. Aún no estaban listos para trabajar en misiones más complicadas. Pero eso, a los ojos de cualquiera, se había vuelto _complicado_. Sus compañeros de equipo no estaban por ningún lugar, no tenía municiones –más que la ballesta de emergencia- y estaba perdida.

Artemis soltó un suspiro.

Los mataría, a cada uno de ellos. Por no comunicarse con ella, por dejarla tirada su mismísima suerte, y por robar su arco. Se sentía desnuda sin él, como si una parte de su alma faltase. Negó con la cabeza. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en los límites de la fábrica abandonada. Una línea de nieve separaba el suelo de granito y el entorno natural del Ártico. El viento soplaba con fuerza, provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la rubia. A pesar de llevar su traje de invierno –un poco rasgado, pero traje al fin- tenía frío. Tembló ligeramente y caminó por los primeros metros de la nieve. Una motita roja, a lo lejos, indicaba que ahí estaba la bio-nave, sin camuflaje alguno.

«Si tan solo pudiese llegar»

Pensó.

Otro par de motitas llamaron su atención. Una era demasiado clara, y saltaba metros en el aire. Supuso que era Superboy, haciendo alguna estupidez. Otra motita con capa apareció de la nada. _Robin._ Entonces ahí estaban, luchando con una gran motita color malva. Detuvo su andar y giró el rostro un poco. No había rastro de M'Gann o de Aqualad. ¿Dónde estaba el fanfarrón? Tampoco lo veía. Reanudó su caminar, entonces, dirigiéndose hacia las motitas luchadoras, pero se detuvo casi al instante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una motita extra, abandonada en la nieve. ¿Aqualad? Pensó, pero negó con la cabeza. No se veían los brazos del moreno, y la piel de M'Gann tampoco estaba. Entonces le quedaba una alternativa: Kid Flash.

— ¡Wally! — gritó entonces, avanzando prácticamente a zancadas. La nieve acumulada ralentizaba su paso, logrando que soltara gritos de exasperación. ¿Tenía algo malo? ¿Por qué no se movía? Siempre creyó que el chico era más resistente que ella, pero al verlo así, tirado en la nada y con sangre seca en sus ropas, no era algo muy agradable.

Llegó hasta donde él, y se dejó caer en la nieve.

«No podía estar muerto, ¿verdad?»

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, lo movió un poco. No reaccionaba ante sus golpes con la palma de la mano. Se acercó lentamente, colocando su oído en el pecho del pelirrojo. Esperó un segundo, y contuvo la respiración.

«Bum»

Parpadeó una vez, y presionó su oído con más fuerza.

«Bum»

Ahí estaba la sístole y diástole, enviando sangre a los tejidos y a todo el cuerpo. Su rostro se relajó, con alivio. No estaba muerto, solo inconsciente. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí, a su suerte, como lo habían hecho con ella. ¿Y qué haría con él, entonces? Podía llevarlo a la bio-nave, sobre sus hombros, y regresar a luchar contra las abominaciones color malva. Esa era la única opción hasta que apareciera M'Gann y Aqualad. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, y trató de acomodar a Wally de alguna manera en la que ambos pudiesen llegar a la nave. Como pudo, y quitándose su carcaj –y acomodándolo en su cintura-, lo subió a sus hombros.

— Demonios, Baywatch, ¿por qué pesas tanto? — soltó, dejando que el muchacho le pasara los brazos por el cuello, para que pudiese sujetarse. Casi se caen en un montículo de arena muy inclinado. El vestuario que llevaban funcionaba, al menos, para perderse entre la nieve. Siguió avanzando, procurando no caerse en los declives de la nieve, y mirando por el rabillo del ojo si sus compañeros se encontraban bien. Tampoco podía dejarlos a ellos, ¿cierto? Pero por el momento, parecían estar bien.

No necesitaría recurrir a la violencia, no todavía.

Casi se arrepiente de sus pensamientos. Unas dos motitas de color malva se acercaban a ellos, agitando los brazos de roca, y soltando quejidos de vez en cuando. Artemis alzó una ceja. Ya lo recordaba todo, por supuesto. Esos monstruos no eran más que abominaciones de humanos poseídos por algún poder extraño. Habían peleado con unos cuantos, habían derrotado a otros cuantos, y un científico loco dio su discurso prometedor de destruir al mundo. Sí, sí, nada importante. ¿Cómo era entonces que estaba tan adolorida? Ah, claro. Una estúpida bomba dentro del a fábrica. Tal vez por eso se veía en mal estado.

Sacudió su cabeza.

«Por favor, que no nos vean, por favor»

Pidió, como última esperanza. Si los veían, significaba el fin. Ella podría distraerlos lo suficiente para escapar, pero tenía a un idiota sobre su espalda. ¡Y sin arco! O flechas. Se llevó una mano a la pierna, buscando la bolsita que colgaba de la misma. Ahí estaba su ballesta, esperando a ser utilizada. La sacó, sonriente. Podría atinarle un tiro entre los ojos a uno de los monstruos, lo suficiente para salir corriendo de ahí. Alzó el puño con la ballesta, victoriosa.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Sin municiones.

La ballesta de bolsillo no tenía nada para lanzar.

— No me jodas. — exclamó, deteniéndose en medio de la nada.

No tenía demasiadas opciones. Ir a la bio-nave, o esperar a que una mole de diez toneladas la aplastara. Guardó la ballesta en donde correspondía, y volvió a acomodarse al chico que estaba sobre su espalda. «Me deberás un favor muy grande, Baywatch» pensó, e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la motita de color escarlata. Si llegaba a la nave, podría ponerlos a salvo. _Por el momento_.

Sí, se desarrollarían muchas cosas con eso; podría limpiarse la sangre seca, buscar un arco de repuesto, y poner al chico irritante en una camilla. Así como también podría dejar a sus compañeros en situaciones realmente difíciles. Pero vamos, si ella los ayudaba contra las moles gigantes, no podría hacer mucho. Su espalda dolía y no tenía arma alguna. Ni una sola munición. Supuso que Superboy podría mantenerlos a salvo durante ese lapso de tiempo. Si tan solo pudiesen salir de ahí, o ¡sin tan solo pudiesen llamar a la liga! Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y enterró los pies en la nieve. Conforme avanzaban se hacía más espesa, casi imposibilitándole a avanzar.

Y Wally no ayudaba.

Seguía inconsciente, y creía pesaba, al menos, el doble que ella. Pero estaba vivo. Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro. Si ella no lo hubiese _rescatado_ posiblemente estuviese peor. Estúpidas misiones. ¡Semanas sin ellas, y la primera después de esas eternidades, fue una masiva! Como una supernova que iba a estrellarse en la tierra. Un impacto en cada uno de ellos, por no tener ni una pista sobre qué demonios hacer. Estaban en forma, sí. Pero sin comunicaciones, posiblemente sin armas, todos en puntos diferentes, y con moles queriendo matarles. Vale, eso era conmovedor.

— Agh. — exclamó.

Parecía que su mente no tenía las mismas opiniones acerca de su plan de escape. Su cuerpo no pudo con el peso del pelirrojo, y terminaron cayendo de bruces al suelo. Él sobre ella, aplastando su caja torácica y asfixiándola por poco. Casi podía tocar la nuez de Adán de él, con su nariz. ¡Su nariz! — ¡Muévete, joder! —estalló, intentando mover el pesado cuerpo que yacía sobre ella. Eso fue en vano. Lo pateó, le picó las costillas y estuvo a punto de golpearle la ingle para que se moviera. No lo hizo, por que escuchó un sonido cerca de donde se encontraban.

Eran pisadas sobre la nieve, lejanas, pero pisadas al fin.

— ¡Aqualad! ¡M'Gann! ¡Robin! ¡Quien sea, ayuda! — pidió a gritos. Las pisadas sonaban como el caminar de alguien que arrastraba mucho los pies. Pensó entonces en Superboy. — ¡Conner! — volvió a gritar, haciendo un esfuerzo para mover el cuerpo de Wally. Logró que la mitad del cuerpo masculino rodara hacia la nieve, pero sus piernas y brazos aún la cubrían. Lo lanzó hacia un costado, de nuevo. Esta vez sí dio resultado. El joven superhéroe rodó por la nieve, deteniéndose a un escaso metro de ella. Artemis tomó aire con la boca, y se removió pesadamente. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que su cuerpo no quisiera cargarlo más.

¿Tendría que llevarlo a rastras?

De ninguna manera.

_«Llegarán refuerzos» _se lo dijo una y otra vez. Esas pisadas podían ser la salvación de ambos. Estuvo atenta, calculando cuanto terminarían en encontrarlos. _«Que sea rápido»_ le decía su cerebro. Hacía demasiado frío, y estar tirada en la nieve no ayudaba en nada. Cerró los ojos. Pensó en su hermana. Se estaría riendo de ella, de seguro, por ser demasiado lenta en cuanto a supervivencia se tratase. Las pisadas se escuchaban más cerca. Soltó un suspiro ensoñador. Después de la misión tomaría una larga ducha caliente. Con esas sales aromáticas y velas que M'Gann le había dicho alguna vez. Un descanso, al fin. Sin sangre pegada al cuerpo, sudor frío y una posible hipotermia.

Las pisadas se escuchaban muy cerca de ellos.

— ¡Al fin! ¿Podrías dejar de estar ahí parado y ayudarnos? — estalló, ligeramente enojada. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero mantenía su expresión severa. Un quejido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Uno de los brazos de una mole chocó con la nieve que estaba a su costado. Rodó por inercia, pero chocó algo rígido. Era Wally. Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de incorporarse. Sus piernas reaccionaron al instante, pero la espalda aún le dolía. La mole soltó lo que parecía ser un grito sónico, y Artemis tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. ¿Estaría llamando a más moles? No, no, no. Eso no podía ser. Volvió a acomodarse a Wally sobre su espalda, ignorando los pesados pasos que se acercaban hacia a ella. Se agachó cuando el monstruo agitó su mano para golpearla, y sus piernas temblaron. No podría soportar todo el peso.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y encontró una bomba de humo. La lanzó a los pies de la motita color malva, y echó a correr.

_Sobrevive o muere._

Ese era la frase de su familia. Avanzó por toda la nieve, lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron permitirle. Estuvo casi segura que ese monstruo había llamado a otros. Más pisadas se unieron a las anteriores, y entre tantas divagaciones, perdió a las motitas de color blanco. Estaba totalmente perdida, con nieve cayendo del cielo, y un bulto que se negaba a despertar sobre su espalda. Siguieron avanzando, girando de vez en cuando, bajando por los relieves de la nieve, y soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a la parte trasera de la fábrica, o eso supuso. Había una puerta. No tenía muchos ánimos de regresar a los productos radiactivos, el olor a carne podrida o el brazo mecánico enorme, pero no tenía otra opción. Era eso o morir en la nieve. Además… si entraban podría esconder al bocón y entregarse. Con esa mentalidad, se abrió camino hasta la fábrica abandonada. Las moles eran lentas, por lo que llevaban ventaja. Ventaja que podría esfumarse fácilmente si dentro había algo _creepy. _Se fijó en ambos lados de la estancia, hasta que estuvo comprobado que estaba libre de moles asesinas.

Entraron con cuidado, evitando a toda costa, el enorme abismo fantasmal que estaba al centro de la fábrica. Pasaron por detrás de unos cubos apilados, esperando que no hubiese alguna cosa no-humana dentro. Dejó al pelirrojo escondido detrás de los cubos de basura, apoyando la espalda masculina en la pared. Ella se dedicaría a revisar el perímetro, intentando encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Rápidamente. Mientras Artemis observaba con detalle cada zona del lugar, pudo fijar sus ojos en una pieza color blanco, que iba directamente hacia el gran agujero traga-todo.

¡Era su arco!

¿Podría tomarlo y regresar con Wally, cierto?

Hizo las cuentas.

No tardaría mucho en tomarlo, regresar corriendo y pensar en un plan de escape. _Otro plan de escape_. Se sacudió la nieve de la ropa, y salió del escondite. No parecía haber actividad sobrenatural ahí dentro. Inhaló y exhaló aire. Cerró sus puños y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. «Piernas, no me fallen ahora» y con ese pensamiento en mente, echó a correr. Esquivó algunos obstáculos simples como cajas o cubos de basura, rodeó el gran abismo y saltó por su arco. La gran garra mecánica bajó hacia ella.

«Mierda»

Volvió a correr en dirección opuesta. Podía escuchar el pesado metal, avanzando peligrosamente hasta donde ella se encontraba. Pero tenía el arco. Impulsó su cuerpo, y de un saltó, logró salir del límite del brazo mecánico. Bien, tenía su arco de vuelta. Pero no tenía ninguna flecha, así que estaba en el mismo punto. Soltó un bufido, y giró el rostro. Un par de flechas incrustadas en la pared la hicieron sonreír. Las había lanzado en la gran batalla del científico loco. Las había dado por muertas.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasitos, sacando las fechas de la pared.

Un suspiro largo salió de sus labios. Ya no se sentía desnuda en absoluto, y podría darte guerra a cualquier mole que pasara por ahí.

_O tal vez no._

Una explosión a sus espaldas la hizo girar el rostro rápidamente. Se tiró al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza de los escombros que caían sobre ella. _Wally. _Se había tardado demasiado. Era una idiota. ¡Se suponía que no debía de tardarse! Una vez que la lluvia de escombros terminó, corrió hasta donde él, con el arco cargado en la mano buena, apuntando a cualquier sitio. ¿Qué había provocado la explosión? Carraspeó después de unos segundos, y se agachó hasta esconderse junto con él.

Que no se hubiese despertado con enorme lío le preocupó. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, colocando su oído en el pecho, como lo había hecho antes. El ruido de la maquinaria era demasiado para pensar claramente. Prestó más atención, y cerró los ojos.

_Nada._

No podía escuchar nada.

Generó más presión, y trató de escuchar mejor. Pero no había nada. Ni un solo ruido, no había bumps y él no se levantaba diciendo que era una broma. Se alejó, renuente, y negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía estar pasando. Alarmada, hizo lo único que le pasó por la mente en ese momento. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y tomó mucho aire. Cubriéndole la nariz, y moviendo su mandíbula, se inclinó para darle respiración boca a boca.

No funcionaba.

Se movió, alterada. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era otro entrenamiento de Manhunter? No, eso no podía ser. Se inclinó de nuevo, y esperó a que los pulmones del pelirrojo recibiesen el oxígeno adecuado. Le propinó un golpe en el estómago, histérica. Lo hizo de nuevo, contrayendo con más fuerza sus fosas nasales, y presionando al mismo tiempo, su pecho.

No, no, no, no.

Eso era una pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos, y se alejó, renuente. Sus intentos de revivirlo no daban resultado. ¿Y si los otros estaban muertos? Sollozó. Eso no podía ser cierto. Él no podía estar muerto. Intentó de última vez, y antes de alejarse, dejó que su frente se apoyara en la masculina, mientras intentaba por que las lágrimas no apareciesen.

— ¿Asombrada de mis encantos, dulzura? — le escuchó decir a una voz ronca y lastimada. Abrió los ojos, paranoica. Tomó su arco y apuntó hacia todas partes. Luego cayó en la cuenta que, era Wally el que hablaba. Parpadeó varias veces, sin podérselo creer. Eso era _imposible_. ¡Ella lo había visto! ¡Su corazón no daba señales de vida! Tomó mucho aire, y cerró los ojos. «Debe de ser una pesadilla, debe de ser una pesadilla» pero aún escuchaba los ruidos metálicos, sentía el hollín en su nariz, y aún le dolía el cuerpo.

Le propinó un golpe en el estómago, molesta. Abrió los ojos de poco en poco, y lo vio ahí, con esa sonrisa socarrona que le irritaba tanto. Escuchó algo parecido a un _«auch»_, una nueva explosión a sus espaldas, y el sonido de algo que caía sobre ellos. Su mejilla chocó con el suelo de granito. Soltó un grito de dolor, y después de unos segundos, se desmayó, olvidando los brazos mecánicos, las moles enormes y la casi muerte del joven superhéroe.

Eso era un _infierno_.

Literalmente.

* * *

><p><em>¡Primera vez que escribo una nota de la autora! <em>

_Antes que nada, gracias a SammieMercuryNekko81, xxLuna Rojaxx y egozentrisch por sus reviews. La verdad me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que me llega mi email diciendo que han comentado por acá. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me animaron a escribir este nuevo capítulo. Sé que querrán matarme por el final tan feo y corto, pero era para meter suspenso(?). ¿Qué pasará con Artemis? ¿Por qué Kid Flash sobrevivió? Bueno, es algo que intentaré escribir en el próximo capítulo. _

_Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, crucios y todo. _

_Gracias por leer. Cada review me hace feliz!  
><em>


	3. Between Two Lungs

Inspirado en los retos de la comunidad **30vicios**._  
>No soy dueña de Young Justice.<em>**  
>Posibles spoilers.<strong>_  
>Kid Flash &amp; Artemis.<br>Dedicado a Den, por que sé que ella quiere que suceda algo como esto.  
><em>

_#03. Dolor._

* * *

><p>Desde el momento en el que su cráneo chocó contra el suelo de granito y su boca probó el sabor a sangre, supo que las cosas iban mal. Muy mal. No tardó nada en perder la conciencia, y la diferencia entre realidad e irrealidad se volvió sumamente difusa. Recordaba, ligeramente, a Wally y su estúpida sonrisa de <em>yo-soy-el-ganador<em>. Explosiones. Eso también lo recordaba. Pero por más que intentaba que su mente atrapara las últimas cosas que sucedieron, las imágenes se volvían más borrosas, más dolorosas. Pero incluso la palabra _dolor_ se quedaba corta a comparación de cómo se encontraba en ese momento.

Sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, que sus brazos eran tan livianos como una pluma y que todo lo demás era una ilusión simplemente. Escombros, los gritos de otras personas muy lejanas a ella. Hizo un último esfuerzo para incorporarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo le indicara lo contrario. La explosión anterior la había lanzado por los aires, dejándola en una parte de la fábrica que no creía recordar. Al menos su carcaj seguía en su sitio, con las flechas que había rescatado antes de que Wally le diera un susto de muerte.

_Wally._

La rubia se levantó de golpe, intentando hacer caso omiso a lo que su cuerpo demandaba. Se sentía demasiado cansada, y a pesar de que eso no era nada en comparación con las pruebas de su padre, no podía evitar lanzarse ante la opción de morir ahí mismo. Sus heridas no eran tan graves, y podía moverse, pero aún así, no sabía en donde estaba el corredor y si había logrado salir con vida de la explosión. Artemis se golpeó mentalmente. Él debía de estar bien. Después de todo, había demostrado ser inmortal o algo semejante. Ella aún no podía explicarse como estaba vivo si su corazón no daba señales de vida.

Soltó un suspiro, y se incorporó totalmente, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para evitar caerse. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Por más estúpido que fuera, no se permitiría dejarlo a la suerte en un lugar tan mediocre. Se presionó los párpados con las puntas de sus dedos, intentando recordar algo de los últimos minutos con el pelirrojo. Una imagen borrosa apareció en su mente. La primera explosión los había llevado lejos, pero aún estaban consientes. Él le gritó algo que ella no pudo escuchar, y otra explosión los separó gradualmente.

Abrió los ojos.

Él debería de estar ahí, pero no lo veía por ningún lugar. Maldijo por lo bajo y se aferró a una de sus flechas, utilizándola si algo malo llegaba a pasar. No tardó en darle una vuelta completa a la fábrica, sin encontrar nada. Tal vez el equipo se había llevado a Wally. ¿Y dejarla a ella ahí? No sonaba algo que Aqualad hubiese ordenado. Soltó una maldición, pateando un cubo de desechos con fuerza. Estúpida misión. Estúpido Batman. Estúpidas ganas de hacerse la heroína y salvar a Wally. ¿Por qué no se habían quedado en la Cueva? Oh, no. Tenían que ir a estropear cada misión que Batman les otorgara. Soltó un bufido, y siguió caminando. Descargar su ira de esa manera era lo mejor; de otra forma, le atravesaría la garganta sin dudarlo, a cualquier persona que se apareciera en su camino.

Apretó la flecha contra sus dedos, y siguió caminando.

Todo había salido bien en un principio. Ellos estaban felices de tener una nueva misión, y tan pronto como se prepararon, subieron a la nave y salieron volando hacia el Ártico. Las malas cosas comenzaron a suceder una vez que aterrizaron. Esas moles color malva los habían esperado, dejando a la bio-nave sin camuflaje, y a ellos… bueno, a ellos sin tiempo para pensar en nada más que sacar las armas y luchar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. La batalla fue corta, con ellos siendo ganadores. El problema mayor fue cuando entraron a la fábrica, y el doctor Hemlock dio su discurso en el que intentaba hacerse el villano. Artemis no podía recordar nada después de eso. No sabía cómo había llegado a la parte este de la fábrica, ni cómo se las había ingeniado para perder todas sus flechas. A partir de ese momento fue a buscar a los demás, y se encontró con Wally. Lo cargó, llevó a rastras al interior de la fábrica, y lo demás había sido historia.

La chica soltó un suspiro, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Ya había recorrido un buen tramo del camino desde la fábrica hasta la salida de la misma. Ahora la misma línea que dividía el suelo de granito y la nieve, volvía aparecer en su camino. Soltó un quejido, y retrocedió unos pasos. De ninguna manera volvería a salir. Primero necesitaba encontrar al bocón, y después intentar hacer un enlace mental con Megan. Avanzó hasta la izquierda, donde unas escaleras bastante oxidadas indicaban que había más de una planta. Se reprimió mentalmente por no haber visto esas escaleras antes, y se dispuso a bajar con cautela, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ella no sabía que pronto, eso se volvería un baño de sangre.

[…]

— Max Planck. — murmuró entonces, haciendo un intento por no desmayarse. Wally se llevó una mano al cabello, mientras soltaba un suspiro largo.

— ¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? — Un señor de aspecto demacrado y de una edad promedio se giró para verlo. En su expresión había una gran carga de fastidio y ansiedad, como si no quisiera estar lidiando con un adolescente en ese momento.

— Antes que nada, no soy un mocoso. Y segundo, dije el nombre de un ganador del Premio Nobel. ¿Eso es malo? — El corredor se alzó de hombros, como si no tuviese importancia. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse en ese momento. Sentía que la sangre no llegaba a ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y que tarde o temprano, las cuerdas que lo sujetaban terminarían por cortarle la circulación.

— Niños. No hay quién los entienda. — El científico volvió a girarse, tecleando rápidamente frente a uno de los monitores de lo que parecía ser su laboratorio. Rodó los ojos e introdujo algunos datos en la computadora. Una voz robótica inundó la estancia, anunciando lo que podía ser cualquier cosa, inclusive, la muerte de un superhéroe junior.

'_Variables aceptadas, iniciando el proceso codificador'. _

— La ley de Planck… establece que la radiación no puede ser emitida ni absorbida de forma continua… — El pelirrojo volvió a hablar, cerrando los ojos durante un instante. Hemlock le gritó que cerrara la boca, pero él no lo hizo. — Si no sólo en determinados momentos y pequeñas cantidades denominadas fotones. — continuó, sintiendo que uno de los guardias lo golpeaba con algo parecido a un mazo.

— Mira, crío. Esto es lo que haremos. Te meteré este chip. — El adulto señaló una tarjeta delgada del tamaño de un borrador que se encontraba entre sus dedos. — En tu cerebro para que hagas lo que yo te diga. Así lograré adivinar en donde se encuentra Batman. — Se acercó a él, y sacó una navaja de su bata de laboratorio.

— _Dude_, ¿no sería más sencillo preguntarle a Robin? Estoy seguro que podrías chantajearlo con un poco de información sobre él y Zee. — Intentó bromear, pero estaba seguro que el científico loco no había captado la burla. Maldijo por lo bajo y se movió, renuente, intentando librarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla de madera. — Esto es patético. Flash no tardará en venir, y les pateará el trasero. — afirmó, alzando la barbilla. Pero hasta para él, esa respuesta era ambigua.

[…]

Artemis ahogó un grito. Las voces habían llegado desde el largo pasillo al que había entrado. Después de bajar por las escaleras, no hizo más que girar por muchísimos pasillos hasta que dio con un laboratorio. Una puerta blanca separaba los túneles del laboratorio principal. Se quedó fuera, por supuesto, no pretendía entrar cuando tenía una pierna coja y un par de flechas. Logró escuchar la conversación que mantenía Hemlock y Wally. Por la pequeña franja de la puerta entreabierta había alcanzado a ver al guarida de seguridad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era _humano_.

Un par de tentáculos estaban en lugar de sus piernas, y en la caja torácica había una especie de máquina con agua. Intentó no vomitarse ante lo asqueroso que parecía, y se mantuvo con calma. El bocón estaba atado a una silla, y tenía su traje desgarrado. Ahora el grandulón se había acercado a él, sujetándolo por ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras el hombre jugaba con una especie de tarjeta en su mano. Pudo observar cómo tomaba el cuchillo, moviéndolo hacia el rostro de Wally, mientras él se movía sin parar.

Cuando el científico loco alzó la mano para hacerle un corte, Artemis actuó.

Tensó su arco, y lanzó la primera flecha. Ésta entró por el espacio libre de la puerta, dándole a Hemlock justo en la mano, haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Inmediatamente, la rubia se escondió detrás de la pared, esperando al guardia de seguridad. Casi no pudo creer que fuese tan predecible. El grandulón abrió la puerta de par en par, soltando un gruñido. No tardó mucho tiempo hasta que Artemis le saltó encima, propinándole un golpe en la mandíbula, logrando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza.

Ahora estaba inconsciente.

Cuando la rubia entró a laboratorio, sin embargo, se encontró con Wally en el suelo, luchando por librarse del agarre de las cuerdas. Hemlock aún luchaba por quitarse la flecha de su mano. Artemis corrió hasta él, saltando en el aire, logrando derribarlo. Para asegurarse, le apuntó con una flecha de espuma, que lo mantendría quieto lo suficiente.

— ¿Asombrado de mis encantos, amor? — bromeó una vez que se tiró a su lado para comenzar a quitarle las cuerdas.

— Veo que no te podías resistir a _Wall-man_. Ya sabía que vendrías a rescatarme. — Respondió él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Quizás no era lo que él esperaba, pues esperaba a Flash junto con la Liga, pero ella no era un mal partido –es decir, podría tirar a un par de grandulones sin ayuda- pero se sentía tan bien que no se había molestado con su comentario.

— Deja las tonterías para otro momento, ¿quieres? — Murmuró, ayudándole a quitarle los últimos pedazos de cuerda. Los lanzó hacia un lado, revisando sus muñecas. Unas pequeñas marcas rojas aparecieron, pero ambos sabían que todo estaba bien. Por el momento.

Wally la miró, dolido por su comentario.

— No son tonterías. — murmuró simplemente, incorporándose. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Y una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, echaron a correr.

[…]

— ¿Puedes dejar de moverte? —murmuró, molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No estoy haciendo nada! — le gritó él, mientras comenzaba a respirar más rápido. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en la pared contraria.

— Bien. Abre las piernas. — Murmuró ella, apoyándose en sus hombros para levantarse. El agua comenzaba a llegarles a las rodillas, y a juzgar por la rapidez del agua, no tardarían en estar cubiertos hasta la coronilla de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — Contestó en un grito. Artemis pudo ver que le costaba respirar, y prefirió no comentar nada acerca de su repentina claustrofobia.

— Solo hazlo, ¿quieres? — Le pidió, haciendo un intento por no sonar desesperada.

El pelirrojo obedeció, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Artemis se colocó en el espacio entre sus piernas, y soltó un suspiro. Esa había sido una mala idea. Después de todo, que ambos estuviesen en un cuarto pequeño con agua subiendo a un ritmo muy rápido, no era nada bueno. ¿Cómo habían terminado ahí? Eso era relativamente sencillo. Después de luchar contra un par guardias y salir a un pasillo largo, se permitieron descansar un segundo. La sorpresa se la llevaron cuando uno de los guardias con tentáculos atrapó a Artemis. Había salido de la nada, y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue atinarle una flecha en un ojo. Ella no tenía idea de que esa criatura los llevaría a un cuarto pequeño –casi como los closets en donde solía dormir Conner- que tenía una fuga de agua en el techo, que probablemente venía de la fábrica. En un par de minutos ambos estaban empapados, luchando por mantenerse serenos, sin que el pánico los dominara. Pero las escobas que los golpeaban, los cubos de basura que chocaban contra ellos y la poca cooperación de ambos no ayudaba en nada.

Podrían salir, claro.

Pero el agua era muy rápida.

No tardarían nada en estar cubiertos al completo, sin oxígeno y sin ayuda.

_Iban a morir. _

— Es un buen momento para que me digas que puedes hacer eso de la pared. ¿Atravesarla? — sugirió ella, después de un rato, pero Wally negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

— Es algo muy complejo, solo mi tío Barry puede hacerlo. — explicó, cerrando los ojos. — La última vez que lo hice, terminé con una nariz rota, ¿recuerdas? — y solo pudo medio sonreírle a la rubia.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

Claro que lo recordaba. Era uno de esos largos y aburridos días en la Cueva. Megan había salido de compras con Conner, Robin y Aqualad hablaban con Batman y ellos estaban en la sala. Después de ver una película aburridísima, ella lo había retado a atravesar las paredes. La cosa terminó mal, por supuesto. Él tenía la nariz desviada y la sangre no paraba de salir. Artemis tuvo que ayudarlo hasta que la sangre dejó de salir, y también se encargó de limpiarlo a pesar de que él había aceptado a regañadientes.

— Sí, bueno… eso es diferente. Tú insistías en que podías atravesar la pared. — le reprochó después de un rato. Una ligera sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro. — Podrías intentarlo, quiero decir… — se quedó callada.

— ¿Y dejarte aquí para que mueras? No, gracias. Pensé que eras inteligente, _hermosa_. — Y era cierto lo que él decía. Aunque pudiese hacer su truco mágico, ella se quedaría ahí, encerrada hasta que el agua decidiera llenar sus pulmones.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, indecisa.

— Deberías de hacerlo. Después de todo, eres el único que tiene poderes. Es mejor que viva uno a que los dos estemos muertos. — Intentó corroborar su bienestar, aunque ella misma tenía un tono de voz alarmante. ¡Qué manera tan patética de morir! Eso era peor que morir por un accidente de un burro volador o una mariconada como esa. Dejó escapar algo similar a un gruñido, y bajó la mirada. Al menos podría decirle a Wally que le entregara un mensaje a su madre. No podía dejarla así, ¿cierto? Mucho menos cuando le avisó que iba a cuidarse. ¡Pues bien, si iba morir, lo haría con honor! Como una _heroína_. Siguió así, mirando el agua que comenzaba a subir y les llegaba a la altura de la cintura. No había una salida, ni un conducto de ventilación. Estaban atrapados, y a la merced de un científico loco y sus estúpidos guardianes no-humanos. Pensó en decirle a Wally la verdad de todo, sobre su familia y sus registros personales. Decirle que no era la sobrina de Green Arrow, y que extrañaría al equipo más que a otra cosa.

Después de todo, era su familia.

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. No sería agradable decirle a tu compañero de equipo que le habías estado mintiendo desde un inicio, que eras la hija de un terrorista y que tu hermana era una asesina serial traumada con Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

— Green Arrow me mataría si te dejo aquí. — Wally habló entonces, y movió su mano para sujetarle el mentón con cuidado, obligándola a mirarlo. — Además, ¿qué sería de mi reputación? La reputación de un héroe es lo más importante. — Artemis sabía que estaba bromeando, pero no pudo sonreír. Él también estaba asustado, podía saberlo por la manera en la que sus manos temblaban y su respiración se hacía gradualmente pesada. Como si hubiese corrido muchísimo tiempo sin tomar un respiro.

— Ya. — Fue lo único que ella dijo, y le apartó la mano con cuidado. — Haz tu truco de magia antes de que terminemos sin oxígeno. — le dijo casi como una orden. El joven de cabello escarlata la miró durante unos segundos, y soltó un _«bien»_ en un murmullo. Artemis estuvo a punto de comenzarle a decir el mensaje para su madre, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió las manos de Wally en su cintura. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. No podía negar que se sentía calientito y seguro, pero eso _no estaba bien_.

Por eso, le soltó un golpe.

En la nariz.

— ¿Qué cojones se supone que haces? — Le gritó, con el puño en alto, decidida a volver a golpearlo si intentaba algo más.

— ¡Maldición, Artemis! — respondió él, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor. — ¿Podrías ser un poco humana y no tratar de golpearme con cada cosa que hago? — y volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez le tomó ambas muñecas, esperando con eso que no volviera a golpearlo.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! — la rubia luchó contra el agarre de su compañero, pero era imposible, él le llevaba ventaja en la fuerza. Lo suficiente como para retenerla. Pero aún tenía sus piernas, ¿cierto? Intentó elevar una de sus piernas para golpearlo, pero su acción fue bloqueada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el pelirrojo, que eliminó toda distancia entre ellos, pegándola a la pared del lugar.

— Artemis. — La llamó tras unos segundos. Su voz parecía más calmada y serena, nada en comparación al Wally _normal,_ que solía hablar atropelladamente y soltar lo primero que pasara por su mente. — No pienso violarte. — y después de eso, soltó una risa. La arquera se permitió relajarse, y dejó de intentar librarse de su agarre. — Quería intentar atravesar la pared contigo. No pienso dejarte aquí a la suerte de Dios. Si no puedo atravesar el muro, al menos me quedaré aquí. — explicó, soltándole las muñecas. Artemis lo observó durante unos instantes, y después asintió.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Que idiota había sido. Él necesitaba correr hacia la pared –o eso había hecho cuando se fracturó la nariz- y vibrar sus moléculas para atravesarla. Pero si quería llevar a Artemis, necesitaba que ambos estuviesen lo más cerca posible.

— Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi arco cerca. — murmuró ella, intentando no pensar en lo reconfortante que había sido al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que quisiera _tocar_ algo que no es de este universo? —bromeó él, y de nuevo, colocó sus manos en la cintura de la arquera, teniendo cuidado de que sus hormonas no lo traicionaran en el último momento. Ella intentó cooperar y llevó sus manos a los hombros del corredor, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Él alzó la mirada para verla, darse cuenta de que su mirada le pedía que la sacara de ahí. Estuvo a punto de sonreírle, y en un desliz subió sus manos un poco más, hasta que sintió algo _raro_ en la piel de la rubia. Extrañado, la obligó a girarse un poco para ver lo que había ahí. Casi se desmaya cuando pudo ver una gran herida que iba desde por encima de su cintura hasta el inferior de su nuca. Aún con su traje puesto, se podía ver el rastro de sangre seca.

Se quedó mudo durante unos instantes.

— Artemis. Esa herida… cuando regresemos a la Cueva… tienes que cuidarla. — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Artemis asintió ligeramente. Se había percatado de la enorme línea que cubría su espalda, pero había estado tan ocupada derrotando a los guardias y al científico loco que no dolía, o al menos, no tanto.

— Ya. — Murmuró. Wally tomó eso como el cierre del tema, y prefirió sujetarla con fuerza –siempre tratando de no tocar la herida- para prepararse. Atravesar las paredes era una cosa seria, algo que debía de tomar con calma y pensarlo bien. — Necesito que subas tus piernas. Te cargaría del otro modo, pero así podría infectar la herida y… no me gustaría estrellarte contra la pared. — se explicó, aunque después de eso se puso rojo. ¡Cargarla de ese modo! Si no estuviesen a punto de morir ahogados, podría haberlo disfrutado. Después de todo, era un chico, y los chicos piensan en esas cosas, aunque fuese con la bruja del equipo. Incluso su cintura se sentía tan pequeña, que tenía miedo de sujetarla con demasiada fuerza y partirla por la mitad.

La arquera alzó una ceja.

— Ni en un millón de años. — Wally pensó que eso era como el rechazo total a su oferta, y soltó un suspiro largo. El agua ya les llegaba a la altura de los hombros, anunciando que si no se apresuraban, correrían un gran peligro.

El corredor soltó un bufido, y entre abrió los labios.

¿Sería un buen momento para decirle lo que había charlado con Robin, una noche anterior? Podría ser el fin de ambos. Podría llevarse su secreto a la tumba. ¿Y qué si lo rechazaba? Al menos moriría sabiendo su respuesta. Se armó de valor, y se acercó a su oído. Podía sentirla temblar bajo él, era como si estuviese realmente asustada. Le pasó unos mechones de su cabello tras su oreja, y sonrió ligeramente.

— Artemis. — la llamó en un susurro. — Solo quiero que sepas… en caso de que no salgamos vivos de esta… — Estuvo a punto de seguir, de entregarse a pesar de recibir una burla como respuesta, o peor, otro golpe. Pero la mano de Artemis le había cubierto la boca, callándolo inmediatamente. Wally alzó ambas cejas, esperando una explicación.

— Mira_, Wallace_. No quiero que digas algo que no dirías si no estuviésemos a punto de morir ahogados… — Hizo una mueca, pero subió sus piernas en torno a la cintura del corredor, apoyándose en sus hombros. — Sólo sácame de aquí. — le pidió, y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a sentir que él temblaba debajo de ella, de una manera muy rápida. Pensó que debía de ser algo normal en los corredores y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Luego, se desmayó.

[…]

Abrió los ojos.

Alguien la llevaba en brazos y gritaba por ayuda. Otras personas se le unieron a la anterior, haciendo muchas preguntas que Artemis no logró conectar. Seguían hablando, provocándole dolor de cabeza. Muy dentro de su ser ella les gritaba que se callaran, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era como si sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaran, y como si su corazón hubiese dejado de bombear sangre. Pronto el aire de sus pulmones fue mínimo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos una salvación, algo que pudiese quitarle el dolor del cuerpo y mantener su mente en paz.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Artemis necesitó de su madre.

Cuando pasaba algo malo, Paula siempre estaba ahí. Por ejemplo, aquella vez en la que el cielo se pintó de negro y cayó una lluvia potencial en la ciudad, con todo y relámpagos, su madre había ido hasta su cuarto para dormir con ella. La abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente, y se quedó junto con ella, hasta que pudo dormir. Nunca se lo había agradecido lo suficiente, y solo por eso quería regresar viva. Para poder darle un futuro mejor, algo que no tuviese ninguna conexión con Lawrance, lejos de ellos, lejos de Jade. Quería a su madre para ella sola. Para cocinar, ver la televisión, limpiar su silla de ruedas y hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Pero su madre no estaba ahí. En lugar de ella estaba un chico –Artemis no pudo reconocerlo en ese instante- que intentaba hacer una reanimación cardiopulmonar. ¿Ella ya estaba muerta? No, de ninguna manera. Cuando el muchacho se retiró, la rubia intentó incorporarse, pero no podía moverse y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios, y quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

'_El enlace está hecho. Está bien. Se recuperará'._

Escuchó la voz parlanchina de Megan en su mente, y ahogó un grito.

'_Deberíamos de llevarla a la Cueva. Batman podría revisarla'._

Ahí estaba la voz del chico maravilla, tan clara como el agua. Quiso gritarle que se callara, y que mejor fuera a revisar sus propios asuntos.

'_Dude, de ninguna manera dejaré que Batman le ponga las manos encima'. _

Eso fue lo último que escuchó, al estúpido bocón en su mente. Murmuró algo que ningún miembro del equipo logró descifrar –o escuchar- y cerró los ojos.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de ella.

[…]

— ¿Sabes? — murmuró un pelinegro, mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones y se acomodaba en la silla, apoyándose en el respaldo de la misma. Dick Grayson había estado observando a su amigo durante más de veinte minutos. Su expresión era demasiado seria, tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, y no paraba de ver a la rubia que yacía en la cama, sujeta a muchos cables y sensores. Al ver que el corredor no reaccionaba, volvió a hablar. — Eso es demasiado tétrico. — añadió entonces, buscando dentro de su chaqueta, su teléfono celular.

— ¿Uh? — preguntó el pelirrojo, girando el rostro poco a poco. Sus facciones denotaban el cansancio. Las pequeñas pero visibles bolsas en los ojos se encontraban ahí, delatando que el chico no había dormido en al menos un par de días. Arqueó ligeramente las cejas, como si esperara una explicación de su mejor amigo.

— Que te le quedes viendo de esa forma. Es tétrico. —respondió su amigo, sin prestarle atención. Ya había tecleado algo en el teléfono celular, y era obvio que no se detendría a discutir con el pelirrojo. ¡Vamos! La estaba observando como un loco enamorado. Llevaba días en la misma habitación, y cuando salía, corría a preguntarle a cualquiera si Artemis había despertado.

Wally le lanzó una mirada asesina, y retiró la vista rápidamente de la arquera, concentrándose en observar al protegido de Batman.

— No la estoy _viendo_ de ninguna forma. — Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. — De cualquier manera, ¿cuándo despertará? — preguntó, con un ligero tono de amargura en su voz. Robin sabía lo que la mente de Wally pensaba en ese momento. Artemis llevaba una semana de esa forma. No reaccionaba por más estímulos umbrales que le colocaran. Una gran máquina de fierro estaba al lado de su cama, tomando su presión sanguínea y sus signos vitales. De igual manera, un gran respirador artificial cubría su nariz y su boca, conectándose con muchos cables de diferentes colores que Wally no podía diferenciar. Batman y Flecha Verde insistían en que se pondría bien, que todo eso era parte del proceso médico.

Pero Wallace West no podía esperar.

— No lo sabemos KF. La explosión de la fábrica… el agua… el asunto con la _pared_… comienzo a creer que Artemis tiene complejo suicida. — le escuchó decir a su amigo, pero su respuesta fue tan lejana y ambigua, que el corredor no tardó en volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. La película que no era más que una serie de recuerdos flotó por su mente, cubriendo todo lo demás y obligándolo a centrarse en eso.

Había sido su culpa.

La primera vez que despertó, estaba sobre los hombros de Artemis. No podía hablar, sentía la garganta muy seca y una herida en sus costillas le hacía estremecerse de dolor. Volvió a caer inconsciente en menos de lo que Robin hacía sus tácticas ninja. La segunda vez que despertó, sin embargo, tenía a Artemis sobre él, con la frente sobre la suya, y parecía estar un poco histérica. Pensando que no era algo más que otro entrenamiento, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que bromear con ella. El golpe que vino después solo lo hizo sonreír, pero ella no parecía contenta. En efecto, una explosión detrás de ello hizo que el caos reinara el lugar. Volvió a perder la conciencia, y para cuando recordó las cosas, un grandulón lo estaba sacando de los escombros. Cuando lo salvó de la horripilante mente del científico loco que se hacía llamar Hemlock, un problema se presentó al poco tiempo. Habían estado atrapados en un lugar perdido de Dios, y no podían hacer mucho para salir.

El grandulón se había quedado con el arco de la rubia, y él no podía hacer nada. Sin contar con que una gran fuga de agua amenazaba con asesinarlos. Lo que siguió fue algo confuso para ambos. Wally había logrado atravesar satisfactoriamente la pared junto con Artemis, pero algo malo había sucedido en el camino. Una parte del cabello de la rubia se quedó atascado en la pared. Wally no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tomar un trozo de vidrio del suelo –habían salido a un callejón detrás de la fábrica- y cortarle el cabello.

La voz de su amigo lo regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Qué decías? — preguntó, agitando su cabeza a los lados para quitar los pensamientos de su mente. Escuchó a su amigo soltar una especie de bufido, y se volvió para observarlo. Robin ya estaba a menos de un metro de la puerta. Le sonrió ligeramente.

— Se te cae la baba, ¿quieres una bolsa?— bromeó su amigo, soltando esa risa fantasmal tan conocida por todos. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Wally pudo soltar un suspiro largo, levantándose de la silla de un brinco, acomodándola en un costado de la cama. Lentamente cerró los ojos, intentando recordar cada uno de los detalles de aquella misión. Poco a poco, las imágenes de las moles color malva, los gritos de sus compañeros, las explosiones y a una rubia cargándolo, se fusionaron con sus propios pensamientos, y el chico más rápido del mundo, se quedó dormido.

[…]

Decir que se había sorprendido no era algo nuevo. Lo hizo, claramente, cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue el techo blanco. Hizo una mueca, y trató de moverse. Sus manos parecían que no funcionaban, y giró el rostro a ambos lados para asegurarse que estuviesen en su sitio. De nuevo, el lugar le parecía familiar. Era una gran habitación blanca, con una única cama y un par de mesitas cerca a las paredes. A su lado había una gran máquina y se dio cuenta que estaba conectada a muchos cables de su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca. ¿Estaba en un hospital? Giró su cabeza y prestó atención a la única mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Una fotografía enmarcada donde aparecía su madre, abrazando a su hermana y a ella, cuando era más pequeña, era lo único que había en la mesita de noche.

— Jade. — Murmuró entonces, estirando uno de sus brazos para tomar la fotografía.

Casi se arrepintió. Su brazo parecía pesar una tonelada, y le dolía como el mismo infierno. Hizo una mueca, y apartó el brazo. Fue ahí cuando se percató que alguien la estaba observando. Giró el rostro, y vio a Wally, fresco como una lechuga, al lado de su cama. Si él había estado en el baño del cuarto, debió de haber corrido en un segundo cuando escuchó su voz. Artemis lo saludó con una sonrisa, y entre abrió los labios para preguntarle todo lo que había pasado, pero él de nuevo, corrió y le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

— No. — murmuró, y luego retiró su mano. — Debes de estar cansada, _hermosa_. — fue a sentarse a una de las sillas cercanas, levantando las piernas para ponerlas al borde de la cama. — Sé que esto puede ser traumante, pero… hubo un problema cuando atravesamos la pared. — explicó, y movió las manos en un gesto desesperado.

Esperó la reacción de Artemis.

Ella solo suspiró, y cerró los ojos un instante.

— Solo dime qué es lo que pasó. — susurró, con la voz tan quebrada que casi no se reconoce a ella misma. Estaba esperando una explicación, que le dijeran que no podría moverse o algo como eso. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido por parte de Wally que se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Regresó con un espejo, y se lo tendió a la rubia. Ella lo levantó, preparándose para ver una cicatriz enorme, un ojo hinchado o muchos moretones en el rostro. Pero nada de eso estaba ahí.

Hizo una mueca, queriendo pedirle una explicación.

Entonces giró el rostro.

Su cabello.

_Había desaparecido. _

* * *

><p><em>Odio, odio, odio con todo mi ser tardar tanto en actualizar. Tuve que borrar un bosquejo que ya tenía (unas cinco o seis páginas) por que no terminaba de convencerme. Pero en fin, ¡aquí está! Algo muy loco y muy raro que salió después de roles en tumblr y el msn. Bonito final, ¿eh? Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me envían reviews, y me piden que continue. No quiero abandonar este fanfic como lo hice con el de Harry Potter, y quiero acabarlo antes de que los creadores nos den otra noticia o nos trollen. <em>

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Den. Por que ella me inspira para escribir a Wally y bueno, su Wally es un amor._

_En fin, seguiré actualizando (o eso espero) con mayor frecuencia._

_Por cierto, ¿algún interesado en un foro de rol de Young Justice? Necesitamos personajes. _

_- Mony.  
><em>


	4. R U Mine?

Inspirado en los retos de la comunidad **30vicios**._  
>No soy dueña de Young Justice.<em>**  
>Posibles spoilers.<strong>_  
>Kid Flash &amp; Artemis.<br>Oh, este va dedicado a Pau, por que ella es mi Lantern para mi Archer.  
><em>

_#04. Necesidad._

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, sintió un latido sordo en su cráneo.<p>

Intentó mover la mano izquierda, para tocarla con cuidado, pero a los segundos descubrió que no podía moverla.

'_¿En dónde estoy?'_

Se preguntó, mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

'_¿Es una prueba de mi padre?'_

Intentó abrir la boca para gritar, pero algo la cubría al igual que a su nariz, haciéndole un poco difícil el respirar.

'_No entres en pánico, Artemis. ¿Puedes mover la mano derecha?'_

Lo intentó.

Funcionaba.

'_¿Puedes mover los dedos?'_

También lo intentó, primero con la derecha, descubriendo que funcionaban y hasta tocaban algo que parecía ser una sábana. Al intentarlo con la mano derecha, se detuvo rápidamente. Algo le oprimía los suavemente. Pensó que era alguna sábana, un trozo de tela, cualquier cosa. Pero se sentía calientito y cómodo. ¡Tal vez había tenido una pesadilla! Sí, esa debía de ser la mano de su madre, Paula, sujetándola. Siempre lo hacía cuando tenía pesadillas. Pero… la mano de su mamá no era tan grande y áspera.

Abrió los ojos, y la luz cegadora la hizo parpadear varias veces.

¿En dónde demonios estaba?

Reconoció baldosas blancas en el techo, un par de lámparas que iluminaban la estancia, una mesita de noche, una puerta y un lo que parecía ser un pequeño sillón. Una motita roja que estaba a su costado la extrañó. Aún no podía ver del todo bien, así que pensó que probablemente era una tela. Hizo una mueca apenas perceptible, y estiró su mano buena hasta la motita color escarlata. Le pasó la mano por encima, maravillándose por la suavidad de la tela. Solo que no parecía tela. Volvió a pasar la mano, y soltó un grito.

_¡Era cabello!_

Los recuerdos flotaron hacia su mente tan rápido como un huracán. Deseó no haber recordado nada, y seguir ciega durante un poco más, pero eso ya era imposible. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver con claridad la figura del adolescente que dormía a su costado. Estaba sentado en una silla, y su cabeza chocaba con lo que parecía ser la rodilla femenina. Artemis se pregunto si realmente podía dormir de ese modo y se fijó en sus manos. Una estaba colgando, como si no tuviese vida, pero la otra… ¡La otra estaba entrelazada con la suya! Eso era lo que había sentido antes. Su mano encajaba perfectamente con la suya, como si hubiesen estado hechas a la medida. Le hubiese gustado estar así un poco más -¿a quién no le gustaba sentirse así?- pero la realidad la golpeó inmediatamente.

Se incorporó de un salto, ignorando el dolor punzante de su herida, y alejó la mano rápidamente, haciendo con esto que el corredor se despertara de un brinco, cayéndose de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Y TÚ QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES? — le gritó, intentando calmarse, pero el dolor de su cabeza fue tan fuerte que volvió a caer sobre la almohada.

— ¡Mierda, Artemis! ¿Puedes dejar de golpearme? — inquirió el pelirrojo, incorporándose rápidamente. Se fijó en el cuerpo de la rubia, en su rostro y en el respirador artificial que colgaba en el aire por culpa de todo el caos ocasionado. Parpadeó un par de veces y se sentó al borde de la cama, observándola con una expresión muy seria. — De verdad agradecería que dejaras de intentar matarme cada vez que estoy cerca. — Murmuró el muchacho, y soltó un suspiro. Giró el rostro un poco, y la rubia pudo notar que su mejilla tenía cortes irregulares. Recientes, o eso creía. Wally señaló los cortes y soltó una risita nerviosa. — Esto me lo hiciste hace tres días. Me lanzaste el espejo en la cara. — explicó, y después volvió a su rostro serio, mirándola detenidamente.

— ¿Tres días? — preguntó, y se sorprendió por su tono de voz tan triste y apagado. Realmente le costaba mucho hablar, pero necesitaba respuestas. — ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? — soltó un bufido, colocándose los dedos en la sien derecha, intentando mitigar el dolor.

El corredor hizo una mueca.

— Una conmoción cerebral es importante, _Arty._ — soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cabello, nervioso. — Nosotros realmente creímos que no lo lograrías. Decías el nombre de alguien entre sueños, te despertabas a media noche gritando cosas que no tenían sentido, y no despertabas en todo el día. — Artemis pudo ver que tensó la mandíbula. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero él se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y relajó los músculos. — Después de lo que pasó con tu cabello… bueno… — Artemis soltó una maldición y lo empujó con un golpe.

— Necesito un espejo. — pidió.

— ¿De verdad? No querrás lanzármelo de nuevo, ¿cierto? — preguntó, y se encogió de hombros. Avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño y regresó con el espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes. — Megan ya te lo dijo. Tú… no cambiaste mucho. Solo el cabello. Te ves igual de her… te ves normal. Al menos así no me das miedo. — habló muy rápido, mientras se lo tendía. Cuando Artemis lo tomó, Wally retrocedió unos pasos, moviéndose de un lado a otro. No quería ser blanco de otro ataque de ansiedad por parte de la arquera.

Ella, no se preocupó por él.

Observó su rostro con detenimiento. Tenía un par de cortes en la barbilla, sus dos ojos estaban casi cerrados por la hinchazón y parecían ligeramente morados. Le habían metido un pedazo de algodón en la fosa nasal para evitar que se le hundiera, y tenía los labios agrietados y resecos. Su mandíbula estaba hinchada y había un par de marcas en la línea de su clavícula. En cambio el cabello…

Desde días atrás se negó a tocarlo.

Estaba chamuscado en las puntas, y lo habían cortado irregularmente. Si antes era increíblemente largo, esto era ser calva. A duras penas le llegaba a los hombros, y estaba maltratado. Muchos mechones estaban disparejos, y era imposible peinarlo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y soltó un suspiro largo. Intentó hacerse una colita de caballo como acostumbraba, pero le fue imposible. Soltó un grito, exasperada, lanzando el espejo al otro lado de la habitación.

Wally corrió con su hipervelocidad y lo atrapó antes que se hiciera añicos en el suelo. Le dedicó una mirada severa. Ella se negaba a aceptar el cambio tan radical que había sufrido. Aunque él no podía entenderlo, nunca creyó que Artemis fuese _ese_ tipo de chica. Era tan ruda y te lanzaba miradas que podían matarte, que no se detuvo a contemplar la posibilidad de que ella realmente amara su cabello. Cuando se lo cortó, pensó que ella estaría bien, que solo era cabello. Al parecer se había equivocado, porque ella tuvo un shock momentáneo después de enterarse. Se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder decir nada. Segundos después, comenzó a maldecir a todos, lanzando lo primero que encontraba, y queriendo levantarse de la cama.

Solo cuando Black Canary entró para calmarla, se detuvo.

Aunque ya no lanzaba espejos ni retratos, Wally podía ver en sus ojos un ligero brillo de tormento. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto su cabello? Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se calló casi inmediatamente. Probablemente ella aún tenía dolores de cabeza y no quería escucharlo durante un buen rato. Alzó los hombros, soltó el aire de sus pulmones, y fue a sentarse a una silla.

— Pudo haber sido peor. — murmuró ella después de unos minutos de silencio. Se tocó las puntas de su cabello, e hizo una mueca. — Sobreviviré. — afirmó, y regresó su vista a las baldosas del techo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

— No muchas personas sobreviven a una conmoción cerebral y viven para contarlo. Es una suerte que estés en una condición física tan… buena. — comentó el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano al cabello. Parecía nervioso.

Artemis se encogió de hombros simplemente.

— He sobrevivido a cosas peores. — respondió simplemente. Eso, comparado con las pruebas de su padre, dejaban mucho que desear. Todavía recordaba su pelea con caimanes en una parte del Río Nilo, cerca de Sudán. Había terminado con demasiadas lesiones que tardaron mucho tiempo en sanar. Explosiones en una fábrica y un corte de cabello no deberían de ser ningún problema. Sin embargo… se sentía extraña. Era como no tener su arco o sus flechas.

— No lo dudo. — El corredor recordó que días atrás había limpiado todos los vidrios rotos que ella le había lanzado, descubriendo que el retrato de las tres mujeres que estaba en la mesita de noche –y que Artemis le había lanzado- tenía una leyenda al reverso. Buscó a tientas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando la fotografía que estaba doblada con mucha paciencia y cuidado. — Yo… creo que te gustaría conservar esto. — le dijo cuando le tendió la fotografía. Artemis la observó durante unos instantes, y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? — preguntó, preocupada. ¿El bocón se había metido a su cuarto? Esa fotografía estaba celosamente guardada en un rincón de su armario, con un montón de cosas viejas y sin utilidad alguna. No le preocupaba eso, le preocupaba que hubiese tocado cosas que no le correspondían. Como aquél poster de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, los tickets de un concierto al que fue con su hermana, algunos recuerdos de viajes con su familia, y sobre todo, esa foto.

— Megan. Ella estaba buscando ropa limpia en tu habitación y se encontró con esto. Le pusimos un marco pero al parecer te gusta lanzarle cosas a la gente… — Wally le acercó la fotografía un poco más, incitándola a tomarla. La rubia soltó un bufido y la tomó, desdoblándola con cuidado. Efectivamente, era la foto que no quería volver a ver. Jade estaba abrazándola, junto con su madre. Esa fotografía fue antes de que todo el caos de su madre en la prisión comenzara. Se veían felices. Más su madre. Podía verlo en el reflejo de su rostro, como si quisiera guardar ese momento para siempre.

Artemis soltó un suspiro, y le regresó la fotografía.

— Llévatela. No la quiero. — murmuró, y cerró los ojos. — Y lárgate. No necesito que me hagas favores. — ahora su tono era más serio, y para que él no replicara, se giró sobre su propio cuerpo, intentando dormir.

El pelirrojo soltó el aire de sus pulmones, se alzó de hombros. No pelearía con ella, porque no los llevaría a ningún lugar. En lugar de eso, volvió a guardar la foto en su chaqueta, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

— No te estoy haciendo favores. Me preocupo por ti. —murmuró a regañadientes, asegurándose que ella ya no podía oírlo. Lanzó una patada al suelo, soltando un gruñido de exasperación. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan perra todo el tiempo? ¡Estaba a punto de morir, de nuevo! La idea de eso le aterraba. No pudo salvarla en el entrenamiento, y ella tuvo que salvar su trasero en la última misión. Lo último que él quería es deberle algo. Quería pagarle con cuidados y atenciones, sin quejarse, pero si ella lo hacía imposible, comenzaba a replantearse la idea de dejarla y que se valiera por ella misma. ¿Se odiaban, cierto? Eso no cambiaría por una estúpida misión.

Estúpido Batman.

Wally se giró, y casi se cae del susto. Robin estaba ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observándolo con sorna.

— ¡Dude! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso? — se quejó. Su amigo simplemente alzó una ceja, sin decir nada. — ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estás aquí? — le preguntó, preocupado por haber dicho algo que no _debía_.

— Lo suficiente. — respondió el pelinegro, y tecleó algo en su teléfono celular. — Entonces… ¿Cómo lo lleva? —preguntó, intentando disimular una sonrisa fugaz que apareció en su rostro. Robin caminó, esperando que su amigo le siguiera. No quería quedarse ahí afuera. Conociendo las habilidades de Artemis, y sabiendo que su amigo gritaba cuando hablaba, era mejor llevar ese tipo de conversaciones a otro sitio.

— Odia todo. Intentó lanzarme otro espejo. — Se encogió de hombros, caminando por el largo pasillo que los conduciría hacia la sala de estar. Realmente no sabía si ella estaba del todo bien. Aún no quería comer nada, dormía muy poco y aseguraba que estaba en forma. Pero el trauma en su cabeza era mucho peor de lo que habían imaginado. Ella seguía despertándose con dolores de cabeza, con esos dolores punzantes en la base del cráneo. Se mareaba con gran facilidad y muchas veces le costaba moverse por culpa del dolor.

— Se pondrá bien. Black Canary dice que el cabello es lo de menos. Una de sus heridas se infectó y necesitan volver a cuidarla. Batman asegura que no podrá salir por algún tiempo… — al ver el rostro de su amigo, Robin le colocó una mano en el hombro. — K.F, todo saldrá bien. No es algo para preocuparse. — le recordó, y Wally simplemente asintió.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que las cosas estaban por empeorar.

[…]

Soltó un suspiro.

Los rayos de luz iluminaban la habitación, apenas un poco, colándose por la ventana, tocando apenas a la figura femenina que luchaba por regresar al mundo de los sueños. Su mano se movió rápidamente hacia un costado, buscando el borde de la sábana. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y abrió los ojos lentamente. La peculiar habitación la asustó durante unos minutos. Ahí estaba uno de los armarios en donde ahora guardaba su ropa, una mesita de noche, una puerta que conducía a un baño, y un sillón pegado a la blanca pared. Artemis soltó un bufido.

Aún estaba _encerrada_ en esa habitación.

Las cosas se habían puesto difíciles desde su regreso.

Megan se encargó de contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se desmayó. Según las palabras de la joven marciana, el bocón la había llevado hasta el equipo, hablando atropelladamente de algo relacionado con tentáculos, un científico loco y agua. Ella también se encargó de decirle que había estado en la Cueva por demasiado tiempo. No se le permitía el acceso a su madre y ella solo podía contactarla por teléfono. Lejos de eso, podía decir con orgullo que sus heridas casi sanaban. La gran herida que le cruzaba la espalda comenzaba a cicatrizar, y según Black Canary, no tardaría mucho en poder moverse sin que le doliera todo el cuerpo. El golpe en su cabeza era la parte difícil. Cuando se levantaba se mareaba al instante, obligándola a permanecer en cama la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía moverse mucho, pues sus articulaciones seguían produciéndole dolor, y no la dejaban salir a entrenar. ¡Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tocar su arco! Lo que daría por usarlo de nuevo…

Pero no había tiempo para esas cosas. Primero necesitaba salir de la habitación, darle un tiro a Batman y gritarle por mantenerla secuestrada por tanto tiempo. Tal vez eso no, pero daba lo mismo.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, y se incorporó con cuidado.

El reloj de pared anunciaba que era casi mediodía. Si sus cuentas no fallaban, ese día el equipo lo tendría libre. Aqualad volvería a su ciudad natal, y los demás estarían en sus respectivas casas. Menos ella, por supuesto. Bostezó durante un rato, y se movió hasta el borde de la cama. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero podía levantarse. Soltó un gruñido cuando bajó los pies de la cama. Detestaba hacer las cosas de esa forma. _Ser tan lenta._ Sus movimientos eran toscos y tardaba eternidades haciendo algo. Como pudo, se incorporó completamente, y tras unos segundos de un mareo ligero, sonrió. No le gustaba marearse cada cinco minutos, pero podía vivir con ello.

Se pasó las manos por la cadera y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su camisón para dormir. Su cinturón con sus municiones y varios objetos estaba en la mesita de noche, deseando ser utilizado. Movió la cabeza, preparándose para sentir los dolores, pero se maravilló cuando descubrió que no estaban. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, deteniéndose frente al mueble del lavabo. El espejo colgaba en la pared, y sobre su reflejo aparecía ella, con el cabello hecho un desastre. Abrió el grifo y un pequeño chorro de agua traslúcida goteó en el lavabo. Se enjuagó la boca rápidamente y se detuvo, haciendo un completo inventario de todas sus heridas visibles. Sus ojos aún se veían hinchados, pero en menor cuantía que el primer día. La hinchazón de la barbilla había bajado notablemente, y sus labios ya no se veían como el mismo desierto. Se preocupó por el pedazo de algodón en su nariz. Lo sacó con cuidado, y aspiró lentamente. No había obstrucción alguna y parecía que no tenía la nariz rota. Decidió no volverlo a meter y lo tiró al cubo de basura. Movió ambos brazos, para percibir dolor. El derecho parecía muy golpeado, pero el izquierdo funcionaba correctamente.

Podía vivir con las cicatrices y los golpes, siempre y cuando la cabeza dejara de dolerle tanto. Salió del servicio y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Si caía, lo haría sobre la cama. Sentía los tobillos rígidos y un fugaz mareo transitorio la golpeó durante unos instantes. Pero se sentía bien, mucho mejor que en la fábrica o en los primeros días de su regreso.

Pensó en Megan y sus extrañas conversaciones. Un día antes, después de que Wally se fuera de su habitación, Megan había entrado, muy contenta, anunciando que intentaría un peinado en ella. Mientras su amiga hacía una trenza –o eso parecía- le contaba todo lo que sucedía en la Cueva. Desde sus conversaciones con Conner, hasta los silencios incómodos entre Kid Flash y Aqualad.

'_En realidad se molestó bastante'_ afirmó su amiga, pensando un segundo. '_Dijo que mataría a Hemlock y a sus grandulones. Por suerte la Liga se encargó de Hemlock, y lo llevaron a prisión. Pero Wally insistía en que debía de cuidarte'._

'_Honestamente, Megan, me da igual lo que haga el idiota.' _Respondió ella, cortante.

'_¡Casi se muere cuando Aqualad… bueno, él tuvo que darte respiración boca a boca. Wally quería… no, en realidad él… lo amenazó de muerte. Le dijo que si volvía a tocarte estaría en serios problemas. Nunca lo había visto así desde el incidente en el entrenamiento… 'Aunque_ la heroína hubiese querido continuar, no le fue posible. Artemis la había echado de la habitación con el pretexto de que, se sentía cansada y quería dormir.

Así eran las cosas la mayoría del tiempo.

Decidió que no sería así.

Avanzó con cautela hasta el armario, y lo abrió de par en par. Se quitó su ropa de dormir, metiéndose una blusa sencilla por la cabeza, acompañándola con unos pantalones y sus zapatos. Se acomodó su cinturón, y estiró las piernas. Era hora de que regresara a su vida. Se hizo sonar los dedos y salió de la habitación, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que la regañarían, la atraparían y la regresarían a la cama.

No lo permitiría.

[…]

Wally caminó por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. A pesar de tener el día libre, le gustaba quedarse en la Cueva. Su madre no podría regañarlo ni lo pondría a lavar los trastes. Megan estaría comprando algunas cosas con Conner, su mejor amigo había salido con Bats, y Aqualad estaría con los peces.

_Aqualad._

Cerró los puños con fuerza. Era su amigo. O lo había sido. Cuando sucedió el accidente en la misión, él insistió en que debía de llevar a Artemis a un lugar seguro. El líder del equipo negó su propuesta, y cuando parecía que Artemis perdía el conocimiento y signos vitales, su compañero se encargó de darle respiración boca a boca. ¡Si él hubiese tenido la valentía suficiente para golpearlo! En lugar de eso, se quedó ahí, observando cómo se había acercado hacia ella para _tocarla_. La idea lo asqueaba. Se quejó por lo bajo y caminó hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Buscaría algún saco de box para entretenerse durante toda la tarde.

Le sorprendió que se escucharan ruidos desde dentro.

Sonrió. Pensando que sería Robin, corrió para intentar tomarlo por sorpresa.

— Dude, deja de volverte ninja. Comienzo a preocuparme. — pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando no vio a su amigo. En cambio vio la espalda de una mujer, con su cabello cepillando sus hombros cuando se giró para verlo.

— ¿Artemis? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le preguntó, avanzando hasta ella. No estaba quieta. En realidad, tenía un arco de repuesto en su mano, una flecha en la otra…. ¡y un muñeco de paja que decía _'West'_ en el centro!

[…]

La rubia lo miró durante unos instantes. No le respondió, pasó de largo sobre él y siguió lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra. Una de esas flechas dio en el centro del muñeco, y a los pocos segundos explotó. Wally aún no salía de su conmoción. Ella estaba de pie, entrenando como si nada hubiese pasado. Aún no podía creerlo.

— Artemis, ¿qué demonios haces fuera de tu habitación? — preguntó, tambaleándose sobre sus piernas. ¿Es que ella era una especie de demonio o algo por el estilo? ¡Estaba de pie, moviendo los brazos y sin desmayarse! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? Carraspeó ligeramente y movió una mano, con desesperación.

— Cazando duendes, de seguro. — le escuchó decir, antes de que soltara otra flecha. El sonido del proyectil al avanzar a lo largo de la estancia fue lo único que pudo escuchar durante ese instante. Su voz sonaba normal, tan normal que daba miedo. Por primera vez se detuvo a observarla correctamente. Su cabello le caía con gracia sobre los hombros, y se dio cuenta de que así no lo asustaba. Se veía como una chica.

Una chica muy bonita, a decir verdad.

Cuando ella se volvió hacia él, con ese rostro entre suplicante y tierno…

_No._

No debía de pensar en ella de esa forma. Era repugnante. La odiaba con cada partícula de su ser. Era molesta, altanera, grosera… pero no podía negar que los últimos días tenía ese hábito de verla dormir. A veces se escabullía dentro de su habitación, sentándose en la silla de madera, observándola mientras ella soñaba. Se veía en paz, como si nada la perturbara. Cuando ella tenía pesadillas, la veía inquietarse, y le daban ganas de meterse con ella en la cama, para cuidarla por las noches. Podría vivir viéndola de esa forma. Le gustaría acostumbrarse a ver el brillo del sol en cada rincón de su piel morena…

_No._

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, y volvió a carraspear.

— Artemis, ¿qué demonios haces fuera de tu habitación? — preguntó de nuevo, acercándose unos pasos a la joven arquera. No quería estar dentro de su perímetro de ataque, pero tampoco quería estar lejos si ella se mareaba y caía. Alzó ambas cejas, esperando una respuesta. Mientras ella no le apuntara con el arco, las cosas estarían bien.

— Entreno. — fue su respuesta. Parecía que le gustaba burlarse de él. Hacerlo sentir inferior con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Wally soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella, nuevamente. Podía correr a hipervelocidad si las cosas se ponían feas, pero parecía que eso no sucedería. Ella había bajado el arco, y solo lo miraba con atención. La cabeza aún le dolía y le costaba mantenerse en pie, pero no se mostraría débil. No ante él.

— No me digas. ¿Quieres decirme porque no sigues las órdenes de Black Canary? — le espetó, cruzándose de brazos. Quería una explicación, y más le valía que fuese buena. No le costaba nada cargarla en brazos, llevarla hasta su habitación y dejarla ahí. Pero necesitaba una explicación antes. Si era algo tan banal como romperse una uña o el calor, no le pediría permiso. Simplemente la cargaría y correría hasta la habitación.

— Estuve enterrada en desechos tóxicos, una abominación me golpeó, hubo muchas explosiones, casi muero ahogada y estuve sin despertar por una semana. Necesito estirar las piernas. — respondió ella, cortante. No le agradaba la idea de que el bocón estuviese en la Cueva. ¡Se supone que estaba sola! Lo ignoró después, alzando el arco y tensándolo. La primera flecha fue a parar a otros muñecos de paja, que ya tenían flechas pasadas. El arco no era de lo mejor, pero funcionaba. Aún creía que su arco estaba perdido, y aceptó la idea de que lo estaría para siempre. Ese arco le había dado la victoria en sus peleas, y fue gracias al mismo que entró al equipo.

Escuchó los pasos de Wally detrás de ella, e hizo una mueca.

— Necesitas regresar a tu habitación. — le dijo él, extendiendo su mano para sujetar la muñeca femenina. No quería hacerle daño, pero necesitaba llevarla. Artemis se soltó del agarre con brusquedad. El corredor sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo que no le importaba, pero necesitaba llevarla a un lugar seguro. — Porfavor, Artemis… — le pidió, intentando sujetarla de nuevo.

La rubia retrocedió, haciendo una mueca. ¿Él quería corazones rotos y sonrisas quebradas? ¡Pues bien, así lo haría! No le importaba si terminaba haciéndole un daño psicológico, si no volvía a hablarle o si quería suicidarse. Le daba lo mismo.

— No necesito que hagas nada por mí, West. Estoy acostumbrada a cuidarme por mi cuenta. No necesito a un intento de héroe cuidándome las espaldas. — ahora se giró totalmente hacia él, y lo amenazó con su dedo índice. — En realidad, no serías así de atento si yo fuese un hombre. Ya déjalo. No estoy interesada. Vuelve tras Megan como perro faldero y déjame en paz. — le gritó, alzando su arco. No dudaría en meterle un tiro entre los ojos si no la dejaba en paz. Se calló, y esperó a que se fuera, o a que decidiera morir en ese momento.

Wally la miró, sin entender lo que acababa de decirle.

— Eso dolió. — admitió él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al parecer la ira de Artemis había regresado. No le creyó la mitad de lo que dijo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. _Ella no estaba interesada. _¿Eso era cierto? ¿Realmente era un rechazo? Auch. Trató de no pensar en eso y enfocarse en la rubia que tenía frente a él. Hizo uso de su velocidad, y le tomó las muñecas. Artemis lo miró durante unos segundos, antes de forcejear para intentar librarse.

— Que te duela todo lo que quieras. — masculló, y volvió a intentar huir. El corredor no se lo permitió. — Quiero que dejes de darme órdenes. No eres nadie para hacerlo. Puedo cuidarme sola y no te necesito. No necesito a un idiota que me haga sentir como una estúpida princesa que necesita ser rescatada. — le soltó, antes de girarse para golpearle debajo de las costillas con su codo. Wally soltó una maldición y la dejó ir. Artemis, aprovechando su oportunidad, dio un brinco y le alcanzó a dar una patada para derrumbarlo. — No soy una pieza de porcelana que puede romperse en cualquier momento. — añadió, y antes de que ella pudiese volver a golpearlo, él desapareció ante sus ojos. Vio una estela roja y amarilla desaparecer, y su cabello se movió frenéticamente. En menos de cinco segundos, él la estaba sujetando por detrás, bloqueando cualquier maniobra para escapar.

— Muy bien. ¿Estás segura que no eres una princesa en apuros? — Ella se quejó, pero asintió. En otro tiempo, otro lugar y otra situación él nunca haría ese tipo de cosas. Le quitó el arco, quedándose con él. El suelo de la sala de entrenamientos se pintó de un blanco muy brillante, anunciando la pelea que tendrían. La soltó, y retrocedió unos pasos. — Si ganas, te dejaré de molestar. Si pierdes, tendrás que vivir con mi presencia. — le apostó, sonriendo ligeramente. Ella aumentó la distancia entre ambos, retrocediendo con cautela. Eso significaba que aceptaba. ¿Qué era una pelea, de todas formas? Le ganaría. Podía vivir sin el parásito, sin que la molestara. Eso sería vida. Asintió de cualquier manera, y él le lanzó el arco.

Una vez que Artemis lo atrapó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Esta es una apuesta muy buena. — murmuró, y cuando la voz robótica comenzó la cuenta regresiva, ella ya tenía una flecha en la mano, dispuesta a utilizarla en cualquier momento. Se escuchó un _'¡comiencen'!_ y la arquera comenzó a correr hasta el final de la sala. No podía tirarle flechas estando cerca, y se negaba a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No en sus condiciones. Él se quedó en su lugar, sonriente. Artemis rodó los ojos, tensó el arco y lanzó el primer proyectil. Éste fue directo hacia Wally. Un segundo antes de impactar contra él, se dividió en tres flechas más pequeñas. El corredor no tuvo problemas en esquivarlas. Simplemente corrió, desapareciendo ante los ojos de la rubia. Ella también corrió, con el arco preparado. Podía ver las estelas amarillas y rojas por toda la estancia, sin detenerse. Soltó un par de flechas más, y solo una logró pasar cerca de la pierna del pelirrojo.

Resignada, llevó su mano hacia su espalda para tomar una flecha nueva.

Soltó un grito, asustada. ¡Sus flechas! La estela amarilla apareció frente ella, con una sonrisa. Movió las flechas frente a sus ojos, y volvió a correr. ¡Ese estúpido! De un movimiento, Artemis se quitó el carcaj y lanzó el arco lejos. — ¡Pelea como un hombre_, Kid-idiot_! —le gritó. Un suave pero intenso mareo casi la obliga a caer. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el chico más rápido del mundo estaba frente a ella, muy sonriente. La heroína no tardó en soltarle un golpe directo a la mandíbula. Él retrocedió, pero no se dejó derrumbar. La chica comenzó a soltarle golpes al azar, intentando golpearle. Wally lograba esquivarlos con gran facilidad, y se preguntó por qué demonios había peleado con ella. En uno de sus golpes logró atrapar su mano, y la colocó tras la espalda femenina, obligándola a girarse, sin poder hacer nada. Ella trató de soltarse, pero le fue inútil. De nuevo, la superaba en fuerza y agilidad. Como en la fábrica, estaba a su merced. Sin armas. Sin colita de caballo. A punto de perder la apuesta.

— ¿Sabes, Arty? — comenzó él, mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza. — Me gustaría que fueras como Megan Fox. Ella arregla autos y se puede valer por sí misma, pero no es una _witch_ disfrazada de _bitch._ — la soltó un poco cuando no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Tal vez había dejado de respirar, o se estaba desmayando. Sorprendentemente, ella se giró justo a tiempo para confrontarlo y tirarlo al suelo de una patada en la ingle. Wally chilló de dolor, mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él para impedirle el escape.

— Escucho esto…. — ella hizo un gesto con la mano, juntando los dedos y abriéndolos rápidamente. — Y quiero escuchar esto. — cerró los dedos de repente, y por si las dudas, le atinó un golpe en la mejilla.

— ¿Quieres escuchar a _Pacman_? —Después de un _«auch» _Wally tomó ventaja de su distracción y habló, al mismo tiempo que rodaba sobre su propio cuerpo para quedar sobre ella. Le ganaría. Volvió a sujetarle las muñecas, impidiendo cualquier acción para derrotarle. — Siempre creí que eras inteligente. Mira que tener una mini-bazuca en tu bolsillo… — comenzó él, y sonrió con sorna. Artemis hizo una mueca. Se refería a la ballesta, que estaba guardada celosamente en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. — ¿Para qué la usarías? ¿Para dispararle a un adolescente si se pone fresco? — preguntó, y soltó una risa. Parecía que bromeaba.

Ella sonrió, pero en realidad trataba de soltarse de su agarre, porque estaría muerta en cualquier momento. No quería perder ante él, y mucho menos quería terminar pidiéndole una disculpa por golpearle tantas veces. Forcejeó contra él, intentando librarse. No duró mucho. Sus energías se acabaron y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Pensó en aceptar la derrota. _Humillarse_. No lo permitiría. No de esa forma. Necesitaba una distracción. Algo que funcionara rápido. Que le asegurara el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Pero no era sencillo, no con él sobre ella, con esos ojos intentando traspasar su alma. Pudo contar las pecas de su rostro, y lo patéticas que se veían.

Él también luchaba contra muchos problemas. Verla así, tan insegura, como un conejito que acaba de salir de la madriguera, era algo que podría pagar por ver. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, queriendo librarse. Su cabello corto se veía alborotado y descuidado. Unos mechones rebeldes cubrían su rostro, y el pelirrojo libró una de sus manos para acomodarlos tras su oreja. Estaba a punto de retirarse, de concederle la victoria, cuando un susurró por parte de ella lo hizo estremecerse.

— Ponte fresco y lo verás. — dijo ella después de mucho tiempo. Wally parpadeó varias veces, sin creer lo que había salido de su boca. ¿Seguía bromeando? No. No parecía que bromeaba. Incluso si lo hacía… se ganaría su odio. Lo golpearía y lo dejaría hinchado por una semana. Pero la oferta era tentadora. Ya lo había rechazado de cualquier forma. ¿Qué podía perder? Con toda la contrariedad del mundo, el corredor se acercó al oído de la rubia, pensando las palabras que diría antes de hacer algo. Dudó unos segundos, pero después se relajo y tomó un poco de aire.

— Será un placer. — respondió, alejándose gradualmente. Con toda la pericia del mundo, se acercó a ella, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

_Luego, la besó._

* * *

><p><em>SOY. TAN. MALA.<em>

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Pau. _

_Ya sabes que yo quiero morsas asesinas. _

_No volveré a actualizar hasta dentro de mucho (tengo muchos pendientes y tareas, mugre escuela). Pero les prometo que la próxima actualización será totalmente Spitfire ;/; mucho mucho mucho. Este me tomó menos tiempo del que creí, pero siento que quedó feo. Lamento todo. Si encuentran un dedazo, ¡son las dos de la mañana! Buscamos personajes para **NEW DIVIDE (foro de Young Justice) ¿Algún interesado?**_

_- Mony._


End file.
